


grounding

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deepthroating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Grantaire has had a bad day and all he wants to do is make Enjolras feel good, so he doesn't feel so useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	grounding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunbunjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbunjolras/gifts).



Enjolras is in the kitchen. Grantaire can tell, because the moment he unlocks the door, he's greeted by a wonderful combination of smells and it _has_ to be Enjolras' cooking. The meticulous preparation and attention to detail that Grantaire just isn't capable of himself, when he'd rather just throw something into the microwave and be done with it. Grantaire's not good at doing things one little step at a time. He's not good at waiting. He's not good at… anything, really, and that's the feeling that's been weighing down on him all day, to the point where every step feels like too much effort. 

It takes ten steps to get from the front door to Enjolras, and they feel like the easiest ten steps Grantaire has walked all day. 

"Grantaire," Enjolras greets, and he's just turning the stove off and putting a lid on his pot. Grantaire spares another glance around the countertop, just to make sure there isn't anything that needs Enjolras attention more immediately than he does. Instead of returning the greeting, he drops to his knees in front of Enjolras.

"Grantaire," Enjolras says again, softer this time, his slender hands covering Grantaire's, on his hips. 

Leaning forward, Grantaire presses a kiss to the front of Enjolras' pants, then another, listening to the way Enjolras sucks in a breath, feeling him grow harder. Grantaire noses along the shape of Enjolras' growing erection, and a lot of the noise in his mind is already settling down into nothing more than a background hum. He can make Enjolras happy, and then nothing else is going to matter. His shitty day is going to mean _nothing_ and that's all Grantaire wants. His teeth find the zipper of Enjolras fly and he tugs desperately, exhaling loudly with frustration when it barely budges. He tries again, then again, until Enjolras buries a hand in his hair, and then he immediately goes still. 

"What do you need?" Enjolras voice is low, even, and Grantaire suddenly feels _safe_ in a way that he's never been able to explain, no matter how many times he's tried.

_I need to make you come_ , Grantaire thinks, _I need to forget about everything else except for you. I need to make you happy. I need to feel like I'm actually good for something today_.

The thoughts crash together in the mess that is his mind, until he has no idea what to say. He settles for a desperate whine instead, and presses open mouthed kisses along the length of Enjolras' closed erection.

"Grantaire…" Enjolras' voice has a slight tremble to it, and this feels like the first thing that Grantaire has done right today. He needs more, he needs Enjolras' cock in his mouth, he needs his entire world narrowed down to Enjolras, and nothing else. 

He needs to ask for it. He knows the rules.

"Please," he whimpers. "I need to—Enjolras—please—"

The hand in Grantaire's hair loosens its grip, and then it's cupping his cheek, making him look up. Enjolras is watching him with a kind, patient look that Grantaire doesn't deserve, but he takes it anyway. 

"Tell me what you need," Enjolras murmurs, and Grantaire knows that Enjolras will give it to him. All Grantaire needs to do is ask.

"I need you." The words come rushing out of Grantaire's mouth. "Your cock. Please, Enjolras."

Then the hand in back in his hair, stroking, and Enjolras smiles down at him. "Good boy. I knew you could do it."

Enjolras undoes his pants with both hands, pulling them down, and Grantaire helps, tugging until they're down around Enjolras' knees. His hands return to Enjolras' hips, resting just over the band of his briefs, but Grantaire doesn't pull them off yet. Enjolras' erection strains against them, and Grantaire traces the outline of it with his tongue, listening to Enjolras' breath hitch, waiting.

"Take them off, Grantaire," Enjolras murmurs, his voice breathy, and Grantaire immediately obeys. 

Enjolras buries both of his hands in Grantaire's hair, tugging gently, and it grounds him. The noise is gone now, and the only thing that matters is pleasing Enjolras. This is the one thing that Grantaire is good at. 

He wraps his lips around the head of Enjolras' cock, holding it at the base with one hand as he teases with the tip of his tongue. He can taste the precome already gathered at the tip and he groans at the back of his throat as Enjolras' grip on his hair tightens. 

Grantaire takes Enjolras' cock into his mouth, tongue tracing the vein on the underside before he pulls back a little, letting his lips slide over the length before bobbing his head and taking more in. Enjolras' breath hitches and Grantaire opens his eyes, looking up. His heart skips a beat as he finds Enjolras watching him, his face flushed red, his lips wet from where he must be biting them. Grantaire's heart starts beating twice and fast and he lets his eyes slip shut again as he focuses on taking more of Enjolras in. 

He's good at this. He's good at deep-throating, and he keeps going until he has the entire length in his mouth, and Enjolras' grip on his hair is just this side of painful. He swallows, and the cry torn from Enjolras' throat is the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. Grantaire opens his eyes again and Enjolras looks utterly wrecked. 

"You're so good," Enjolras tells him shakily. "My good boy."

Grantaire whimpers and Enjolras squeezes his eyes shut, taking a shuddering breath to compose himself before he speaks again, his voice as authoritative as he can manage right now. "I'm—going to come down your throat, Grantaire. That's what you want, isn't it? You're— _fuck_ —so good for me. I'm—"

Grantaire swallows again, and the rest of Enjolras' sentence is lost in a loud cry as he comes. Grantaire stays right where he is, clinging to Enjolras' hips like they're the only things keeping him down. Enjolras pants loudly as he comes down from his orgasm, and Grantaire carefully pulls back, loving the rough, used feeling of his throat, the ache in his jaw.

"So good," Enjolras pants, leaning back against the kitchen bench, his hand curling at the nape of Grantaire's neck and holding him close. Grantaire presses a kiss to Enjolras' hip, trying to ignore his own cock, painfully hard and still clothed, until Enjolras finally asks, "What do you need?"

"Need to come," Grantaire says, his voice hoarse. "Please, Enjolras."

"Touch yourself," Enjolras tells him. "Open your pants, take your cock out. Right here. I want to see."

It's so much easier to do things when Enjolras is telling him what to do. Grantaire nods, scrambling to undo his jeans, pulling them down with his underwear far enough to wrap his hand around himself. He whines with relief, spreading his knees as far as they'll go and burying his face against Enjolras' side as he jerks himself off. 

"I want you to make a mess, Grantaire," Enjolras tells him, and his voice still isn't quite even yet. "You're going to come so hard for me, aren't you?"

Grantaire moans Enjolras name as he comes all over himself. Enjolras hums appreciatively, stroking his hand through Grantaire's hair. 

"Mm, you're so good for me. Come here."

Grantaire staggers to his feet, letting Enjolras pull him into a deep kiss. Enjolras doesn't let go for a long time and Grantaire is happy to stay right where he is.

"I love you," Enjolras murmurs against Grantaire's lips, resting their foreheads together. "Let's get you cleaned up, hm?"

"Love you," Grantaire replies softly, letting Enjolras take his hand and lead the way to the bathroom. It doesn't matter how bad his day was before. It's much better now.


End file.
